1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary locking device, more particularly to ones which provides additional security and which is to be employed together with a door knob so that the door is double locked and an intruder cannot enter the room even if the door is not locked by the main door knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, people staying in a hotel away from home feel unsafe and uneasy. The reason is simple, we all know that the hotel management possesses an extra key to the hotel room's door by which the door knob can be opened anytime. It might be purely psychological, but some people have difficulty to fall asleep with the knowledge that the room is not wholly secured from intrusion. Certainly, there is usually a chain lock provided at every room's door that includes a chain connected to a clasp and engaged by a link. Unfortunately, the chain lock can be removed once the door is unlocked and opened.